bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier
'Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier '''is the 48th episode of VeggieTales. Plot Opening Countertop The show opens up with Larry in space. Then it is revealed that Larry is actually stuck above the countertop. He tries to get help from Jimmy, Jerry, Mr. Lunt, and Mr. Nezzer, but they don't help. Bob then reads a question and decides to answer that question by playing a story called "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier." Fun FactsCategory:VeggieTales episodes *McDoodle's is a parody of McDonald's. *M&N's is a parody of M&M's. * There are many references to various sci-fi movies and T.V. shows. ** PAL being a reference to Hal from ''2001: A Space Odyssey. ** Cuke and Dr. Spork are references to Kirk and Dr. Spock from Star Trek. The U.S.S. Applepies is a reference to the U.S.S. Enterprise. It is even able to beam the crew up (although the feature was out of order in the episode, so they used ropes instead). ** The story begins with an opening crawl like the Star Wars films. ** After the sumo-bot fighters wonder who alerted the crew of the U.S.S. Applepies, Archibald pops out of a police box and says "That's'' Doctor'' Who to you! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm wanted in the nineteenth century ta-ta." He and the police box then disappear. This is obviously a reference to Doctor Who. ** When Cuke and Dr. Spork are in Luntar's dungeon, T-Bot suggests she records their call for help holographically and send it to others. Cuke tells her they won't do that unless it's their only hope. This is a reference to when Princess Leia did the same thing in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. ** A bumper sticker on Cuke and Spork's van says "My other car's a DeLorean". This is a reference to the Back to the Future film trilogy. ** There are several quotes similar to those said in the Star Wars films, such as "We don't need to see your photos. Move along." (photos is said instead of identification), "Stay on target...", and "It's a trap!". **"Houston, we have a problem is from Apollo 13. **"Phone home" is of course a reference to E.T. **Knocking over the trash can when backing up and the line "1.21 gigawatts" are references to back to the future. **"Game over man!" And the stomach rumbling from alien egg are references to "Aliens". * Captain Cuke said that Luntar stole his captain underpants. This a reference to the series of children's books, Captain Underpants by Dav Pilkey. * This could be considered a sequel to Are You My Neighbor?, as the setting is in space, and the U.S.S. Applepies and popcorn meteors return. Also, Cuke and Spork also recognize Scooter as a former crew member, which he was in the original. *This could've been teasered on Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas. *In the show, Luna said that they should prepare them for evacuation, but on the DVD subtitles, said that Applepies said the line, but it was wrong. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Characters Mr. Spork.png|Spork Captain Cuke.png|Cuke Lieutenant_Whoareyou.png|Whoareyou Oliver.png|Oliver Luntar the Looter.png|Luntar Ziggy.png|Ziggy Luna.png|Luna Fennel Quadrant.png|Jimmy and Jerry Gourd and The Scallions Admiral_Nezzer.png|The Admiral TBOT.png|T-Bot Dr._Archibald_Who.png|Dr. Who Pizza_Delivery_Gourd.png|The Pizza Guy Category:Episodes Category:DVDs Category:Parody episodes Category:2010s Episodes